Nightstar's Destiny
Allegiances WindClan Leader:'Saberstar:light gray tom with darker patches '''Deputy:'Shadepelt: longhaired gray tom 'Medicine Cat:'Leafpelt: dark brown she-cat 'Warriors:'Nightstorm: black and white tom(Apprentice: Featherpaw) Leafwhisker: ginger tabby she-cat Dapplecloud: tortoiseshell she-cat Cloudmist: light gray tom Foxrunner: ginger tom with white muzzle(Apprentice: Silverpaw) Wolfclaw: gray tom with a badly scarred leg Flywing: light, wiry she-cat Grassleaf:tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes Kestreltail:brown tom Bramblepath:dark brown tabby tom Whiteclaw:black tom with white paws Moonwind:gray tabby tom Mousetail:pale she-cat with a short brown tail Swiftheart:black and white she-cat(Apprentice:Cloverpaw) 'Apprentices:'Featherpaw: gray she-cat with a long tail and faint tabby stripes Silverpaw: shiny gray and black tom Cloverpaw:brown tabby she-cat 'Queens:'Mistfeather:blue-gray she-cat(Mother to Turtlekit and Duskkit) Hollowtail: black she-cat with a torn ear(expecting Foxrunner's kits) 'Kits:'Turtlekit:blue-gray(ish) tom Duskkit:white she-kit Cloudykit:gray and white tabby she-kit Snoozekit:dark gray tom Cutekit:black she-kit with white patches 'Elders:'Heathertail Crowfeather Nightcloud Whitetail ThunderClan 'Leader:'Bramblestar 'Deputy:'Squirrelflight 'Medicine Cats:'Jayfeather Leafpool(Apprentice: Dewfrost) 'Warriors:'Molewhisker Foxleap Cloudtail Rosepetal Cherryfall Snowstorm(Apprentice: Skypaw) Seedpelt(Apprentice:Blizzardpaw) Bumblestripe Spiderleg(Apprentice:Barkpaw) Lionblaze Icecloud Ivypool(Apprentice: Grasspaw) 'Apprentices:'Skypaw Blizzardpaw Barkpaw Grasspaw 'Queens:'Dovewing(expecting Bumblestripes kits) Lilywing(Mother to Frostkit and Lilackit) Amberheart(expecting Molewhisker's kits) Brightheart(Mother to Goldenkit, Wishkit and Flowerkit) Cinderheart(expecting Lionblaze's kits 'Kits:'Frostkit Lilackit Goldenkit Wishkit Flowerkit 'Elders:'Sandstorm Dustpelt Thornclaw RiverClan 'Leader:'Mistystar 'Deputy:'Reedwhisker 'Medicine Cat:'Willowshine(Apprentice: Sparrowpaw) 'Warriors:'Podfur Rivertail(Apprentice:Spiritpaw) Havenwing Minnowtail Pebblefoot(Apprentice: Dawnpaw) Lizardfur Perchpelt Duskfur Mallownose Shimmerpelt Heronwing(Apprentice:Splashpaw) 'Apprentices:'Sparrowpaw Spiritpaw Dawnpaw Splashpaw 'Queens:'Curlflight(Mother to Stormkit and Pondkit) Icewing(Mother to Dapplekit and Grasskit) Lakeheartexpecting Heronwing's kits) 'Kits:'Stormkit Pondkit Dapplekit Grasskit 'Elders:'Mosspelt Pouncetail Rushtail ShadowClan 'Leader:'Rowanstar 'Deputy:'Crowfrost 'Medicine Cat:'Frozenpelt '''Warriors: Owlclaw Scorchfur(Apprentice: Hailpaw) Tigerheart Ferretclaw Spikepelt(Apprentice: Cedarpaw) Pinenose Grasstail Tawnypelt Stoatfur(Apprentice: Turtlepaw) Snowbird Apprentices:'Turtlepaw Cedarpaw Hailpaw '''Queens:'Dawnpelt(Mother to Wolfkit, Flamekit, and Marshkit) 'Kits:'Wolfkit Flamekit Marshkit 'Elders:'Oakfur Ratscar Smokefoot Ancient NightClan 'Leader:'Brownstar 'Deputy:'Frostflight 'Medicine Cat:'Gingerfur 'Warriors:'Shinepelt Larkwind(Apprentice:Redpaw) Brackentail Stormclaw 'Apprentice:'Redpaw Story Prolouge "Let the Gathering begin!" the SkyClan leader Cloudstar yowled."Wait," meowed Redstar, the leader of ThunderClan."Where's NightClan?" "We're here!" meowed Brownstar. His deputy Frostflight followed. After him came every warrior, apprentice, queen and elder. And the medicine cat Gingerpelt. "Great StarClan!" Cloudstar exclaimed."Did you bring your whole Clan here?" "Yes." Brownstar replied. His gaze darkened,"Twolegs destroyed our camp. One of our warriors was killed and another was badly injured." He flicked his tail toward the limping warrior Shinepelt. "We come to ask for your help." "Why should we help you?" the ThunderClan deputy Seedpelt sneered."Because we'll starve!" Frostflight called. "Good riddance." Seedpelt growled." 'I heard that!" Frostflight snapped back. Brownstar silenced her with a flick of his tail." Keep your fur on." he warned. " 'What will we do now?" Brackentail asked nevously. "We have to leave."meowed Brownstar. "I don't want to go!" wailed Redpaw. "He's right." growled Stormclaw."The other clans have no right to drive us out." "They didn't drive us to leave, twolegs did." Brownstar pointed out. For the first time he noticed that the SkyClan medicine cat Fawnstep looked nervous. Everything's all right in SkyClan, right? he thought. They did share a border with SkyClan and it wouldn't take long for the twolegs to find their territory as well.Twolegs are greedy. ''"Redpaw!" Larkwind growled to her apprentice sternly."Don't question our leader." "Are we just gonna give up?" a cat called. "We're going to starve!" another fretted. "Calm down." Brownstar meowed, though he did realize that he was starting to doubt himself. He felt a flash of anger. Stormclaw's right! They can't just make us leave! ''"Listen you fox-hearts!" he snarled to the other leaders."We're leaving! Are you happy now? Proud you betrayed us? Proud you betrayed The Warrior Code? Proud you betrayed '''StarClan?" He left without another word. Not even looking back to see the other leaders shocked expressions. He beckoned his Clan with a flick of his tail."I'm sorry I lashed out."he meowed, his voice filled with sorrow."But where can we go now? The other clans wouldn't give us a mouse-length of territory." Brownstar sighed sadly.My Clan is falling apart... and I can't do anything to help. Chapter One "Wake up sleepyhead!" Leafwhisker prodded Nightstorm awake. He groaned."Why'd you wake me up so early?"he asked groggily. "Early?" Leafwhisker scoffed."It's almost sunhigh! No wonder your so tired! You were fidgeting all night! Bad dream?" Nightstorm shook his head. "Where's Featherpaw?"he asked. "Out collecting moss. She said you'd promised to do battle training."Leafwhisker rolled her eyes."And you spent half the day sleeping!" "Sorry." he meowed."Tell her I'll be there soon. I'm hungry." Nightstorm padded up to the fresh-kill pile. He took a mouse and gulped it down gingerly. "Hello Shadepelt!" he called to the WindClan deputy."Hi Nightstorm! Slept late eh?" Shadepelt replied, a flicker of of amusement in his eyes." "Don't worry" Nightstorm assured him." I'll be up for the dawn patrol tomorrow!" Saberstar walked up to Shadepelt. Nightstorm suddenly realized how frail the WindClan leader looked. He felt a stab of pity. Saberstar was on his last life and wasn't getting any younger. Shadepelt will be leader soon,''he thought. Nightstorm then heard a squeal of excitiment and saw his three kits bundle out of the nursery."Papa! Papa! I beat Cutekit in Moss-Ball!" Snoozekit boasted. "You cheated!" Cutekit spat. "You told Cloudykit she could have your fresh-kill if she was on your team!" "Stop bothering your father!" Mistfeather scolded and the three kits went back to the nursery. Every day they reminded him of his mate Sorrelflower. The beautiful tortoiseshell died at the paws of the vicious warrior Thornfur. "Nightstorm!" His thoughts were interupted by Featherpaw's excited squeal."Can we do battle training now?" "Of course." he meowed. They ran over to the training patch. "Okay, what tactic did I just teach you?" Nightstorm asked. "The grass is tall so if you stay low the enemy can't see you." Nightstorm nodded."That was just a quiz." he meowed."Now its time for a battle assesment. You run off and use everything you've leared to try and beat me.' Featherpaw was already gone. Warily, Nightstorm padded through the field. Suddenly a small shape lept out at him. Startled, he lashed out at his attacker. Keep your claws sheathed.'' He reminded himself. It could just be Featherpaw. Just then the small cat lept on to his and Nightstorm twisted around to try to shake it off.He felt a pain as the cat scratched his shoulder. He jabbed out a paw and sent the shape yowling. It didn't take long though, for the cat to find their footing. It slammed into Nightstorm's side, suprising him by the force. The blow caused him to tumble over. The cat pinned him down."Ha!" Featherpaw meowed triumphantly."Got you!" "Okay you did." Nightstorm said as he got up. He winced in pain as he glanced at his shoulder. "Sorry" Featherpaw whimpered."I didn't mean to." "I know." Nightstorm mewed sympetheticly."You did great. I'll have to talk with Saberstar about your warrior ceremony soon.